<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Tomatoes for a Day by Wander_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611558">No Tomatoes for a Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl'>Wander_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lunar Chronicles ship week, Scarlet Benoit - Freeform, Ze'ev Kesley - Freeform, the lunar chronicles - Freeform, tomatoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rampion Crew boys tease Wolf about his obsession with tomatoes to the point that they bet money on Wolf not eating tomatoes for a day. Will Wolf win or will he loose nine thousand univs?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Tomatoes for a Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah sure, that will happen,” Thorne teased Wolf, “He can’t go a <em>meal</em> without a tomato.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sometimes I think he might just like tomatoes more than Scarlet.” Jacin added.</p>
<p>“I <em>can</em> go a meal without tomatoes. I can even go a day,” and then Wolf muttered, hoping no one heard him, “But not for longer than that.”</p>
<p>Unfortunately, everyone heard him and burst into laughter, even Scarlet, who kissed his temple, “You’re so cute, Wolf.”</p>
<p>Wolf smiled in reply, genuinely happy, which made Scarlet slightly chuckle.</p>
<p>“No, really,” Kai interrupted, “I want to place a bet.”</p>
<p>“Ooooh, a bet!” Iko hummed excitedly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, me too.” Jacin joined, “You doing it, Thorne?”</p>
<p>“Heck yeah.”</p>
<p>Cinder’s eyes widened, “You aren’t <em>actually</em> doing it! You guys know how much Wolf loves tomatoes and why.”</p>
<p>Wolf’s cheeks burned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and that is why we are betting so much,” Jacin answered, “We’re going to win more money.” He smirked.</p>
<p>“You are so cruel.” Winter murmured.</p>
<p>“There ain’t no rest for the wicked.” Thorne retorted, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Kai started, “I bet a thousand univs.”</p>
<p>“I got to say, I expected much more money,” Thorne said, disappointed.</p>
<p>“I am an emperor, not some stupid eight year old spoiled brat.” He snapped.</p>
<p>“This is clearly an investment, so you <em>are</em> being stupid—”</p>
<p>“Cut it out,” Jacin interfered, “I place a bet for thousand univs too.”</p>
<p>“Well then,” Thorne started, “I bet a thousand too.” The three smirked at Wolf.</p>
<p>Scarlet scoffed, “Yeah, as if Wolf would be foolish enough to engage in such stupidity, right Wolf?”</p>
<p>But Wolf was already smirking at the money on the table, though he was sure he hadn’t thought this through. He loved tomatoes, but, a competition <em>did</em> sound entertaining.</p>
<p>“God, Wolf, no!” Scarlet exclaimed when Wolf didn’t answer, so shocked that she spoke in French.</p>
<p>But Wolf didn’t answer her, even though it wasn’t in his nature to do that. He said, “Nine thousand univs, three thousand for each of you.”</p>
<p>“Wolf, are you out of your mind?” Cinder exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah!” Kai, Jacin and Thorne high fived before jumping to their feet.</p>
<p>“So, tomorrow, the <em>whole</em> day, from today mid night to tomorrow mid night, you won’t even <em>lick</em> a tomato.” Jacin stated, giving him a smile, “You ready?”</p>
<p>Wolf got up, “Ready.”</p>
<p>All three shook their hands with Wolf.</p>
<p>When Wolf was almost out in the garden, he heard Cress ask, “They are betting <em>nine thousand</em> univs on <em>tomatoes</em>, do you think we all should go find someone with more brain cells to date?”</p>
<p>“I would really love to,” Scarlet replied, “But I am not going through the head ache the divorce procedure is going to give me.”</p>
<p>“Me neither.” Cinder added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think this through, Wolf, it’s a really great amount. Each of them is paying three thousand, you’re doing <em>nine</em>.” Scarlet protested.</p>
<p>“How hard can one day without tomato be? And don’t you have faith in me?” he replied.</p>
<p>“It’s not about faith, it’s about being realistic.”</p>
<p>“I am sure, Scarlet,” Wolf spoke calmly, caressing her cheek, “that I can go at least <em>one</em> day without a tomato.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t want that to happen,” she whined, “I love it when you have a tomato, slowly savouring every bite as if it is the last time you will have it.”</p>
<p>Wolf smiled, “And I love the wide smile filled with happiness on your face when you see me eat a tomato, but I think one day wouldn’t hurt much.”</p>
<p>She sighed, “Fine. But you are going to cover up for the tomatoes you missed by eating them the day after tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Happily.” He agreed, before pecking her on the lips.</p>
<p>“Good night, Scarlet,” he muttered as he switched off the bed side lamp, “and wish me luck.”</p>
<p>But Scarlet was already asleep.</p>
<p>Wolf sighed before he, too, fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you like this?” Thorne asked, showing Wolf a red jumpsuit with white stripes on its sides.</p>
<p>The boys had taken him shopping and had been constantly showing him red clothes. <em>Red</em> shirt, <em>red</em> pants, <em>red</em> jumpsuit. They even showed him the red Christmas cap with a tomato on its top.</p>
<p>“No,” he answered, sighing, “I don’t—”</p>
<p>“Wolf!” Jacin shouted, though he was standing only two feet away, “Look at this!” He gave him a Hawaiian shirt with tomato pattern all over it.</p>
<p>“Have you guys got this store especially built overnight by Kai to showcase every cloth in the world with tomatoes over it?”</p>
<p>“No,” Thorne scoffed, “We just asked Kai to make them display all their tomato patterned clothes for the few hours we are here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we may be stupid but we aren’t idiots.” Kai stated before changing the topic, “Now go on and try this!” He handed Wolf the Hawaiian shirt had showed him.</p>
<p>“What? I am not trying this.” Wolf shook his head.</p>
<p>“But it will suit you!” Thorne pleaded, “And don’t you just <em>love</em> tomatoes?”</p>
<p>Wolf just stared at him as Thorne clasped his hands beneath his chin and cocked his head, grinning. The only thing which wasn’t making him look embarrassing was that he hadn’t yet lifted his leg.</p>
<p>Jacin grabbed the shirt and held it up in front of Wolf’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Come on, at least try it.” Kai insisted.</p>
<p>“Try. It. Try. It.” The three started repeating in chorus.</p>
<p>“Fine.” he sighed and grabbed the shirt. He entered the trial room and changed his shirt. When he saw himself in the mirror, he loved the shirt. It reminded him of Scarlet and the first time he had seen her; when he knew she was just his kind of crazy.</p>
<p>He exited the trial room to find the others outside looking at him expectantly and grinning.</p>
<p>“You look amazing!” Kai cried, “You should totally buy it, right guys?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Jacin and Thorne said, solemnly nodding.</p>
<p>“Well…” Wolf turned to look at his reflection, “I do look good.” He examined the shirt from various angles, “And it also reminds me of Scarlet.”</p>
<p>“So what are you waiting for?” Jacin prodded him, “For God to descend here and grant you the permission?”</p>
<p>“Well then,” Wolf decided, “I’ll buy it.”</p>
<p>He started towards the trial room when Thorne suggested, “Why don’t you wear it home. Scarlet might like it.”</p>
<p>“Fine then, I’ll get my clothes.”</p>
<p>They reached the house with no conversation about tomatoes on the way. There when Scarlet saw him, she started laughing.</p>
<p>“Oh, Wolf!” she cried, “I love this.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you do.”</p>
<p>She kissed him and then shouted, “Dinner is ready. Go clean up.”</p>
<p>Wolf went to the washroom and when he saw his shirt in the mirror, he almost broke. He wanted tomatoes, so badly. But he couldn’t, not for the next six hours. He gulped again and went to change his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dinner did <em>not</em> go peacefully. Kai, Jacin and Thorne’s plates were loaded with tomatoes and they had kept another plate in the middle of the table filled with even more tomatoes. Wolf’s eyes were on it the whole time. To add to that, Jacin, Kai and Thorne kept on complementing Scarlet about their food, accentuating the taste of tomatoes, especially put in their dish, while giving Wolf sidelong glances.</p>
<p>When he was finished, he washed and kept his plate in the kitchen and then hurried to his room. There, he sat quietly, reading news off his port, watching net dramas, doing anything to distract himself from the constant hunger of tomatoes.</p>
<p>After a few hours, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find his friends outside with Scarlet leading them, carrying a basket of tomatoes.</p>
<p>“Tomato?” She smiled. When he didn’t return it, she shook her head.</p>
<p>“Unbelievable. Don’t tell me you didn’t read the time or set an alarm.”</p>
<p>“Alarm?” he asked.</p>
<p>“It’s mid night!”</p>
<p>His eyes widened and he looked back to see Jacin, Kai and Thorne pouting and looking anywhere but at Wolf.</p>
<p>“I…” he started softly, “I did it?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Scarlet yelled.</p>
<p>“I DID IT!” He hugged Scarlet and then went to the basket of tomatoes, finishing it in five minutes while others laughed.</p>
<p>“Money in the bank, guys.” Scarlet gave Kai, Jacin and Thorne a one-sided smile.</p>
<p>They swiped their wrists to transfer the money while Scarlet hugged Wolf tightly.</p>
<p>“I love you more than tomatoes, Scar.” Wolf said.</p>
<p>Scarlet smiled and kissed him before saying, “And I love you more than my red hoodie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>